Accidentally on Purpose
by Carebeark5
Summary: Felicity asks Oliver a huge favor and surprisingly he goes along with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Family**

_Wrote this for the Summer of Olicity challenge on tumblr. This is my first attempt at an Olicity fic so please be kind, I find the first time writing for a new couple really hard._

Felicity dreaded going home to see her family. Everyone was getting together like they did a few times a year at the holidays and during the summer. Sure she loved seeing them and missed them when she hadn't been home in a while but she also knew they would be on her case. She was the second youngest of five brothers and sisters and all of them were either married or in serious relationships. Her mom was always asking if she had met a nice boy yet.

The answer was usually no. The last time she brought a date home to meet her parents had been in highschool and since then she had only dated a few guys that she hadn't been that serious about. Besides when she even mentioned a guy she was dating or that she 'liked' her mother's mind automatically went to marriage. She had even tried to set her up with her friends son's. Whom she claimed were just perfect for her.

This time she didn't want to listen to the endless chatter about how she should 'settle down' and find a 'nice man' like her sisters had. The last time she was home her mother actually told a friend that she didn't think her Felicity would ever get married or have kids. So much faith, her mother had in her youngest daughter. No this time she had a plan and it involved a vigilante. She still wasn't sure he would go along with it but she had to give it a chance.

"Hi," she said as Oliver came down the stairs into the Foundry.

"Hey," he replied as he started stretching for his training.

"I have a little favor to ask you," she said as she nervously stood up from her computer.

"Oh, what kinda favor?" He asked stopping to look at her. He wondered what she had in mind, Felicity had never asked anything if him the in the past.

"See my parents have this little get together every year, for me and my brothers and sisters and well I hate going because... well because my mom is always asking if I met anyone yet. And why haven't I brought any guys home to meet them and well...my mom basically stated last time we got together that I was doomed to be alone forever. And I just want to prove her wrong but since I don't have a boyfriend at the moment...I ...well I was wondering if maybe..." She babbeled nervously.

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Oliver asked picking up on what she was trying to ask of him.

"Well ya." She finished waiting to see what his answer would be. When he didn't answer right away she knew it was a stupid idea to even ask that of him. 'Stupid Felicity, your so stupid.' She thought to herself just as she was about to turn and go sit back down at her computers before she could embarrass herself any further.

"Sure why not." He said surprising her as she turned back around with a shocked look on her face. Did Oliver Queen just agree to pretend to be her boyfriend for the weekend?

"Really?"

"Ya why not? My mom used to do the same thing I can understand what your going through. But have you thought of what will happen when they find out I'm not really your boyfriend?" He asked going back to his workout.

"Well, I was thinking of bringing you there to meet them as my boyfriend and then later on pretending that we broke up or something. At least they will stop bugging me about how single I am and how all my other brothers and sisters are getting married and having kids."

"Why don't you just tell them that it will happen when it happens?"

"That won't stop my mom."

"Alright well when do you need me?"

"This weekend."

"The whole weekend?" He asked.

"Yeah it's a whole thing we Smoak's do. All my brothers and sisters and sometimes Aunt's and Uncle's descend on my parents house. There's food, lots of food and gossip and kids running all over the place. My Aunt Ellie loves to tell loud boisterous stories with lots of hand gestures while my Uncle Tom scares the kids with lies. You'll love it."

"Sounds...interesting."

When the weekend came Oliver pulled up in front of her apartment and waited for her to come downstairs. She carried two bags with her and he got out to help her put them in the trunk. "Thanks." She told him as he took the heaviest one from her.

"Wow what do you got in this thing?"

"Everything one would need for a weekend away. Plus some presents for the kiddos."

It was an hour long drive to get to her parents house which was it seemed in the middle of nowhere. She had explained to him that she grew up on a farm and that the closest house was about a mile up the road. "I never pictured you as a farm girl." He told her as they turned down a dirt road.

"I know, that's why I left when I did. Now don't get me wrong I miss some things about it but others not so much."

"What do you miss?" He asked glancing over at her as she adjusted her glasses which had slipped down her nose.

"We'll I miss my horse, riding, the quiet of being out here in the middle of nowhere. And my family when they don't annoy me." She said as he laughed.

"You have a horse?"

"Ya his names Starlight. I know stupid name but I was eight give me a break."

"Are you any good, at riding I mean?" He asked just as they approached her house.

"Your looking at a show-jumping champion three years in a row, four if I hadn't been robbed by Samantha Davis in the final round."

"Really well this I will have to see." Oliver never knew any of this stuff about Felicity and he had to admit he liked learning these new things about her. He had no idea.

By the time they parked the car her mother was already outside to greet them. "Felicity your home!" She yelled from the front porch as she came down the steps to pull her into a hug. "And who's this you brought with you." She asked not wasting a minute.

"Mom this is Oliver Queen...my boyfriend." She said with a sigh.

"Oh Lissy you never told me you were dating someone. And someone so handsome, as well."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smoak," he said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Now put that away we're a hugging family," she said as she pulled him into a big hug. "Wow you must workout, a lot." She commented as she stepped back to look at him once again.

"Mom!" Felicity said embarrassed already.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so I started this story on a whim. I really wanted to write a fic for the couple but I wasn't sure what to write about. When I found the Summer of Olicity challenge it gave me an idea and I went with it. I have an idea where I want the story to go but I've been having trouble with Writer's Block I guess. Where I get stuck on simple things along the way. Usually when this happens I talk to someone about it and they help me come up with some ideas for a new chapter. Unfortunately I don't know anyone who watches Arrow. If anyone here want's to help me with some ideas. Shoot me a message, but I'm working on the new chapter. Hopefully it will be up soon. And I really hope I can finish this fic, I have a problem with finishing them as you can probably tell by the amount of unfinished ones on my account.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on inside everyone else is already here," her mom said as they grabbed their stuff from the car and followed her into the house.

"I'm gonna get you!" They heard as soon as they stepped in the doorway and a group of kids came rushing past them as they chased each other through the house. Oliver reached down and grabbed the little girl before she could collide with him.

"Careful there."

"Emma this is Oliver, Oliver my niece Emma." Felicity said making the introductions.

"Hi," the little girl said shyly. "Is he your boyfriend Aunt Lissy?"

"Yes he is." Oliver glanced over at her and the two shared a knowing look before following her mother into the living room.

"Look who's here everyone."

Oliver placed the little girl back in the ground as everyone in the room turned to stare at him with mouths gaping. And he instantly felt nervous. No one said anything at first and the room was completely silent except for the sounds of the kids. "Ah Felicity aren't you going to introduce us to this young man here?" Her Aunt Cathy said from her spot in the la-z-boy.

"Um everyone this my boyfriend Oliver Queen." Felicity said hoping they wouldn't see through her lie.

"Queen as in the heir to Queen Industries...the guy who disappeared for years?" Her sister Taylor asked rubbing a hand over her expanding stomach.

"Yes that would be me," he answered seeing the look on Felicity's face.

"Well have a seat, this could make for an interesting conversation." Her dad said patting the empty spot beside him on the couch.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone?" Her sister Anna asked.

"Well we just started dating actually." Oliver said as Felicity sat in the chair beside him.

"How did you two meet?" Her mom asked setting out a tray of snack foods.

"We met at work. You know I've been working for Queen Consolidated." Felicity told them.

"Yeah I went down to the IT department one day because I spilt hot coffee all over my laptop. I was hoping someone there could fix it or at least salvage my files from it." Oliver added as Felicity gave him a look about the "coffee." They both knew that wasn't what really happened.

"What's the look for?" Anna asked seeing what passed between them.

"Oh um... Well Oliver here had his CD drive opened at the time and the coffee got inside as well, so you see there was no way to fix it. I spent hours trying to see if I could retrieve anything off it. But I'm a pro so it was simple as pie." She rambled on nervously.

"Felicity dear. Remember to filter, rambling is not a admirable trait." Her mom chided her.

"I dunno I think it's kinda cute when she does it," Oliver said with a small smile as Felicity blushed at his comment.

"Well Oliver you've already met my mother, Amelia. This is my Aunt Cathy," she said pointing to the older lady.

"It's nice toy meet you ma'am."

"Oh darling you can call me Aunt Cathy." She said winking at him.

Felicity continues and points to her oldest sister, "And this is"

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is my husband Brent. And please there must be a better story then you spilled coffee on your laptop. I mean your Oliver Queen. Why didn't you get a new one or why did you even go to someone as low as Felicity."

"Anna, the eldest brother, Eric scolded, "I'm sure he has his reasons. Just because he is rich, does not mean he wanted to go out and buy a laptop." Eric smiled towards Oliver and offered a hand, "Hi, I'm Eric the eldest and this is my wife Rebecca."

Oliver took Eric's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

Anne sighed, "Oh please Eric, like Oliver wouldn't want a new laptop. I mean I just read last week in Starcity Weekly that he bought a new car. If he can do that, then why not just get a new laptop?"

Brent groaned. "Anna, knock it off. I'm sure Oliver has his reasons, which is none of our business."

Anna sniffed pointedly, "Well it's not like he is spending it on her wardrobe."

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver watched as Felicity slid into the couch while looking down at her hands. He reached over to take one of them and squeezed it in reassurance. She glanced over and gave Oliver a small smile before taking interest in her hands again.

Amelia spoke up, "Well I'm going to go see about finishing up supper." She gave a pointed look at Anna, "Would you come and help me dear?"

Anna, looking chastised, got up quietly to go with Amelia in the kitchen.

Just before she disappeared, Amelia turned back and looked at Felicity, "Oh and Felicity dear, please do try and sit up straight. That position is quite unbecoming a lady."

Felicity just groaned and hit her head against the couch. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle, she really did look cute when she did that. Felicity threw Oliver a dirty look.

Taylor shook her head, "Don't pay any attention to her Felicity." Taylor smiled as she turned her attention to Oliver.

"Hi, I'm Taylor the second oldest sister."

Oliver smiled politely. "Nice to meet you"

The man beside Taylor spoke up as he bounced a two year old on his knee, "And I'm her husband David and this little man is Ethan."

Oliver was about to respond in turn when the sound of running little feet could be heard coming into the living room. Everyone turned and watched as the tallest boy was leading the pact of what looked like three other children with Emma taking up the rear.

Rebecca scolded the tallest boy first. "Christian! What did we say about running in the house?"

Christian sighed, "That it was not allowed."

"That's right."

"But Mom, Emma said she was bored!"

Eric spoke in turn. "It does not matter what your sister said, you obey your mother young man. The same goes to you too young man." Eric looked at the child standing between Aiden and Emma.

He sighed. "Yes Sir."

Rebecca gasped and turned towards Oliver, "Oh I'm sorry Oliver. These are my children. Christian who is nine. Aiden who is seven, and I believe you already met Emma who is six."

Emma giggled and hid behind Aiden causing everyone to chuckle at her bashfulness.

"And these two rascals," Brent said as he stood to pick up the two smallest boys and placed them on the couch, "Are Braedon and Brennan; twins and four years old."

At this point Kyle finally spoke up. "Yeah who would have thought at four years old, these two would be getting into so much trouble. I know I never did.

"Oh I don't know," Felicity said with a gleam in her eye, "I seemed to remember that one time…"

Kyle groaned, "Felicity! You said you would never speak of it."

"I didn't speak of it. Just reminded you of it."

Everyone in the room laughed, leaving Oliver to only smile and feel like he missed something.

Once she calmed down Felicity began to speak again, "Oliver this is the youngest in the family, Kyle."

Kyle gave a wave from his seat, "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise," said Oliver.

And as everyone broke off into small conversations, Oliver began to feel nervous about how he was ever going to remember all of their names…let alone pulling off this charade he had with Felicity.


End file.
